


Kiss Your Fist And Touch The Sky

by shanjedi



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Violence, semi-explicit smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:26:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanjedi/pseuds/shanjedi
Summary: 1/3 fics for the Jynnic Challenge. 
Prompt 59. Fluff. Jyn realises she might be falling in love the moment she hears Krennic laugh for the first time.
5+1 fic.





	

  1. The first time Jyn thinks she might be a tiny bit in love with Director Orson Krennic is also the first time she hears him laugh. They’re not anything yet - she’s his bodyguard, that’s all. Sure she’s snuck a few peeks here and there, but so would anyone, especially with those incredible tailored pants. She doesn’t even quite remember why he’s even laughing but he is and she can feel her heart swelling and she’s so glad she has a helmet on at the moment as she’s pretty sure her face is incredibly red. He sounds carefree and honestly happy, as if someone just told him a joke.



She stiffens as she realises where her thoughts are headed. He’s her commanding officer, for force’s sake, she shouldn’t be thinking this.

 

  1. The second time Jyn thinks she might be in love with Krennic is just after they’ve started sleeping together. She wakes up beside him in his bed and he looks so peaceful – so unlike what he does in the day, filled with stress and energy, the weight of an entire army on his shoulders. She wishes she could take some of the weight off of his shoulders.



She gets up and leaves. Attachment is dangerous and exploitable. She’s supposed to be his subordinate and occasional relief, not his lover.

 

  1. The third time Jyn is pretty sure she might be in love with Krennic is when she’s been injured. She’d been shot and captured– an idiotic mistake she could’ve avoided if she hadn’t been distracted. She’s a prisoner for a week, maximum. But that week is enough for infections to set in the blaster wound and the cuts from interrogation.



She has faint memories of a man in glowing bloodied white opening the door to her cell, picking her up in his arms, and carrying her out of there.

The next thing she sees is the bright, sterile lights of the medical wing. 

The thing she sees after that is Krennic collapsed on a chair next to her. She’s shocked by the realisation that he must have rescued her, followed by a swift swell of warm emotion in her heart. But for once, she places her hand in his, enjoying the skin contact, and drifts back to sleep.

 

  1. The fourth time Jyn knows she’s in love with Krennic is when they spar. He’s frustrated, distressed by the news of yet another shipment hijacked by rebels. He’s taking it out on her, wild and uncontrollable, tactics and reserved thoughtfulness out the airlock as they grapple with one another, nothing held back from their partner. She grins animalistically, all teeth and fury, launching herself at him. She lands a hit on his face before he bucks her off, his torso twisting to throw her away from him as her nails scratch down his back brutally, leaving short scrapes down his back. He arches his back, thrill running down his spine dropping to his knees to crawl over her body.



They fuck like they fight, brutal and indomitable, pain with their pleasure.

 

  1. The fifth time Jyn knows she is so in love with Orson Krennic that she would die for him is when he takes a shot for her. The death star is destroyed and they’re on the run from both the Empire and the Rebellion, but it’s honestly a miracle they’ve managed to hide from their past for so long. One of the rebel cells swarms their hideout, taking both of them prisoner for reasons she doesn’t know until they’re kicked to their knees in front of the cell leader, who’s holding a holocomm with the channel open waiting for acceptance on the other end.



She knows she’s going to die here. It makes the most sense – Orson is the higher-ranking one, he’s got all the information they need, by killing her they may think that he’ll talk easier.

The leader is conferring with someone on the ‘comm. They wait silently for their fate, staring into the blank faces of the soldiers aiming their weapons at them.

“While I’d love to execute you both for your crimes,” the leader cruelly smiled “One of you is to be sent off for interrogation, the other is to be shot. Guess who?” She could feel Orson tensing beside her as if preparing to spring forward and attack as she settled to her fate.

A soldier takes aim at her. Orson shuffles lightly.

They fire.

 

Orson falls on his side, a cry breaking from his lips in pain as he launches in front of her and the plasma burns his side, crashing face first into the ground. Jyn lets an angry howl loose as she, with strength she didn’t know she possessed, breaks free of her restraints, tackling the soldier and wresting his gun from his control before shooting him point-blank in his head. The time is a blur, filled with blood and screams and death, till all is quiet. Jyn wakes from her state, nails and hands and arms streaked with gore.

 

She finds him, a hole in his side, blood trickling down his face. She picks him up, and he grimaces, and they leave that place together.

 

 +1. Orson Krennic first thinks he may love Jyn Erso the first time he sees her smile. They’ve been playing a tactical simulation together and this is her first victory and she is beautiful. It’s here he thinks that he could – could love her someday.


End file.
